The Bet Revised Version
by Leather Tuscadero1
Summary: This is The Bet, the revised version. Summary follows as same: Kerri, Cory's cousin makes a bet with Shawn Hunter that she can make Stewart Minkus cooler than even him! Will she win?


The Bet

By: Leather Tuscadero 

Revised: Thursday May 15th 2002

Originally Posted: 11-08-01

Disclaimers: The characters depicted in the television show Boy Meets World belong to its producer Michael Jacobs. This story is a fan written piece of entertainment, not meant to infringe on anyone. Kerri Matthews is my character and may not be used in any other stories, thank you.

Brief Explanation: Original, my sister created Kerri and said I could use her in this story. The way we picture it is Kerri has been with the gang since High School and lives with her cousins Cory, Eric and Morgan. She had dated Shawn on and off since high school, and they are very close. Kerri's best friend is Topanga. Oh yes, I like Minkus, I feel sorry for him. If you're a fan of Minkus, this is a story for you. I always felt sorry how Cory& Shawn treated him, all he wanted was to be their friend, it wasn't his fault he's a walking talking dictionary. LOL.

The Bet

By: Leather Tuscadero (Formerly Blue Obsidian)

"Alright class." Mr. Feeny said as he walked inside his sixth-grade classroom Monday morning.

"Mr. Feeny." Cory Matthews, one of his students greeted. "Why do you say that if we never listen?"

Mr. Feeny did a perfect deadpan. "It is Monday isn't it?" The teacher asked himself. To Cory he replied, "To see if you're paying attention."

"Fat chance of that." Laughed Kerri Matthews, Cory's cousin. 

Mr. Feeny walked up to his desk and opened his briefcase. "Okay." He said to his class. "I have an interesting assignment for you this week. This week you will be observing what makes you all different from everyone else."

"Uh oh." Cory remarked. "Topanga ought to be an expert in that area."

Up front, Topanga Lawrence only smiled. "I'll ignore that since my brain is bigger than his." She retorted.

Stewart Minkus, better known as Minkus, laughed. "Anyone's brain is bigger than _his._" He snorted. "Well, except maybe Shawn's."

Shawn Hunter, Cory's best friend looked up. He had been admiring himself in front of a mirror. "Huh?" He asked.

Minkus rolled his eyes. "See?"

"So Mr. Feeny ." Cory began again. "What is it this time? Give it to us. A report, presentation, module?" 

"Hmm. As tempting as those all sound, I'm letting you have some freedom on this report."

"Oh no." Shawn groaned and sat the mirror down. "A teacher giving freedom?" He said. "That's like…brain freeze!"

"Shawn." Kerri interjected. "That's when you drink a slurpee too fast."

"Not in this case." Shawn said.

"Now you will all pick one name from this hat." Mr. Feeny said as he pulled out a black top hat. "That person you pick will be your partner for the whole week. You must 'hang out' with them, whatever. I expect this to go smoothly."

He handed the hat to Topanga. She pulled a name out. "Shawn Hunter." She read.

"Ha haha." Cory said turning around to face Shawn.

Shawn raised his eyebrow slightly.

Mr. Feeny went on to Minkus. Minkus dug around for a minute and finally pulled out a name. He took his time unfolding it, and finally did so.

"Kerri Matthews." He read.

"Say one word Cory." Kerri warned.

Cory snapped his mouth shut.

It came to another student, who called out a name. By the end of class, everyone was called. Cory had gotten a girl he hardly knew. Jennifer Powers.

"Alright." Mr. Feeny said to the room. "Please get with your partners. You're first assignment for tonight is to do something with your partner, and the one who picked you, gets to pick whatever you're going to do."

"I feel sorry for you, Kerri. You're going to be reading until your eyes bleed." Shawn said.

"Oh? Well Topanga's gonna make you learn Agrarian chants till you become hoarse." Kerri said with a smile. "And besides, Minkus isn't that bad. Why, I bet I can even make him cool."

Shawn snorted. "That'd I'd like to see."

"Oh. So you think I can't do it?"

From Shawn's look, the answer was obvious.

"Fine." Kerri nodded. "Let's say we make a bet."

"What kind of bet?" Shawn asked, looking interested.

"Well…that's the thing. I bet I can make Minkus cooler than even you the great Shawn Hunter."

Shawn laughed. "Oooh yeah that's a good one, Ker." He said with a smile. "This is an interesting Bet, however. If you can make Minkus cooler than me, you have one week. What are we going to bet on?" He asked.

Kerri frowned. "Wait…I know. I have to baby-sit Morgan this weekend. She's a handful, and you can help me, if I win."

"And if I win?"

"Anything you want." She was almost afraid to add that part, knowing Shawn's 'anything you want' could be…well, anything.

"Hmm. We have a deal." Shawn laughed again. "Minkus, cooler than me? Yeah, right."

* * *

School was over for the day, and Kerri and Cory where now at the Matthews's. Cory had Jennifer with them, and they were going to go to the mall.

"I can show you where I like to shop." Jennifer said with a beaming smile.

"Great." Cory groaned. There was nothing he hated more than going shopping with girls. They took so long…hours looking at one stupid item of clothing. Minkus was going to come over and as he put it, 'discuss the pros and cons of our assignment'.

"Come on, Cory!" Jennifer exclaimed, grabbing his hand. "My mother is waiting!"

Cory was dragged out. He held onto the frame of the door and looked at his cousin. "Help me." He pleaded.

Kerri went into the kitchen, with her school things. Her aunt Amy was setting the dishes from tonight up. "Hi Aunt Amy." She greeted.

"Hi Kerri. Still waiting for Stewart?"

"Ya mean Minkus? Uh hu." Keri nodded and sat on a chair. "I don't get why Mr. Feeny's making us do this project. Right now, I could be shooting hoops with Shawn, but Topanga's teaching him how to chant."

Amy chuckled at her niece's exasperation. "It won't be that bad, honey, and you can make a new friend out of this little assignment Mr. Feeny is making you do."

Kerri sighed. "I'd rather keep the friends I have, thanks anyways." She said, dreading the moment when Minkus would arrive.

Kerri sat down, wondering when the heck Minkus would get here. Just as she found something to watch, the doorbell rang.

"That's Minkus." She stood and answered it. Sure enough, her classmate smiled at her.

"Are you ready to learn?" He asked.

Kerri had a 'help me' look on her face.

_Next Day, Cafeteria_

"It was awful." Shawn was telling Kerri and Cory. "All those chanting…my throat hurts." He whimpered to see Topanga heading their way. She stopped and smiled.

"Hello, Shawn. Don't forget tomorrow we get to choose what _you_ want to do."

"That's little compensation." Shawn mumbled. "But okay meet me at my place after school."

Topanga nodded. "Bye Kerri." She said.

Kerri waved as Topanga made her way to Mr. Feeny's class. "Compensation?" She asked with a look on her face.

"Oh god." Shawn mumbled, running his hands through his hair. "She's rubbing off on me!"

"Wait a minute." Cory said. "What about your guy's bet?" He asked. "I am very interested to see if Kerri can make Minkus cooler than you, Shawn. I mean, that's gotta take some work!"

"Yeah, that's what I told her, but she can't help it, she's a girl." Shawn said. He and Cory grinned.

Kerri shot them a dark look. "Ha. Girl or no girl, I can make Minkus cooler than you Shawn. Just wait and see. Since it's my turn to choose what we do, I'm gonna teach Minkus to be cool."

Cory and Shawn laughed.

"Good morning, Kerri." They turned to see Minkus arriving. "I trust you enjoyed learning about Humpback Whales?" Minkus asked her. "They're an endangered species, you know. We need to be knowledgeable about them."

"Uh sure Minkus." Kerri said. "But today, we get to pick what _I_ want to do." She reminded him.

Minkus shivered. "I am suspended in fear." He said.

Kerri grinned. "Don't worry about it." She assured him, slinging an arm around him. "It'll be fun, and the things you consider fun? Well, let's just say you're about to embark in the World of Kerri Matthews."

"Sounds painful." Said Minkus.

* * *

"I'm nervous." Topanga said as she and her friends walked to Cory's house. Minkus was with them because he was Kerri's partner for Mr. Feeny's's new assignment.

"Why?" Kerri asked as the boys were talking. "It's just Shawn."

"Exactly." Topanga said with a nod. "We could find out we are very different people."

Kerri eyed her. "Panga, that's the point of this project. I for one, _know_ I am different from Minkus." 

"You're right Kerri." Topanga said with a nod. "I am just being silly and superficial." She said. "Hey Stewart, what do you think of this whole thing?" She asked.

Minkus looked at them, surprised he was going to be included in the conversation. "I'm a little afraid of what I will find." He said. 

"Like what?" Asked Jennifer Powers, Cory's partner.

"If you know Kerri, you know what I'm talking about." Minkus said with a shiver. Kerri laughed.

"I'm not that bad!" She exclaimed. "Am I?" She asked worriedly.

"No, you're just a little odd is all." Said Topanga.

Kerri looked at them and snorted. "Odd? Me? Uh hello, who's Miss Chant Champion here?"

Topanga only shrugged her shoulders. "Now Kerri." She said. "I'm not saying being odd is a bad thing—" 

"I'm not odd!" Kerri exclaimed.

They reached the Matthews's house. Eric opened the door looking haggard. "Girl…leave…run." He said and headed to his car.

Cory and Shawn exchanged looks and tried not to laugh. "Okay Jen." He said to his partner. "Get ready…cause I'm gonna choose what _we_ do today!" He dragged her into the house.

"Shall we?" Shawn asked Topanga. "I mean, we do have to get to the park soon. I'm gonna teach you how to play one on one."

"Come on Minkus." Kerri grabbed his arm. "We got so much to do, and only an hour to do it!"

Minkus followed Kerri inside. Amy greeted them. "What are you kids going to do?" She asked them.

Kerri smiled. Time to reveal her plan. "We're just going to go up to my room Aunt Amy." She said. "We'll see you later, okay?"

Amy nodded, studying her niece. She knew that look on Kerri's face well—it only happened whenever she, and Cory got together and cooked some wild crazy scheme up.

Kerri and Minkus headed into Kerri's room. She got the attic, and had been allowed to fix it up anyway she wanted. She had decorated it with pictures of her favorite rock and movie stars, as well as some pictures of her, Shawn, and Cory at the Wet and Wild Fun Park they had went to last summer.

"Okay." Kerri said as she flopped down onto a beanbag chair. Minkus gingerly perched on her other one. "See Minkus, this is the thing. Have you ever thought about, uh, I don't know, changing your style?" She asked.

Minkus looked at her. "You mean, be someone I'm not?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's it!"

"I'm not sure I'd be very good at that Kerri." Minkus pushed his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose. "Heck." He laughed. "I'm not very good at being _me_, so how can I be someone else?"

Kerri grinned. "With a little style, and something called a leather jacket." She said with that look again.

* * *

"What is the point of this?" Jennifer asked as she and Cory were playing video games. Cory was pushing the buttons on his controller like crazy and Jennifer only barely tapped hers.

"Come on, come on, I'm kicking your butt!" Cory exclaimed.

"This is _boring!"_ Jennifer declared.

"Hey, I wasn't complaining when we shopped for two hours yesterday." Cory interjected.

Jennifer eyed him. "Oh yeah right!" She exclaimed and tossed her hair behind her. "You just said every ten minutes, 'Can we go yet'?"

"Huh, guess I did complain." Cory pressed a button and a sound affect on the screen went off. "Killed ya!" He exclaimed in triumph.

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Is this _all_ you do, Cory?" She asked him. Cory looked up, and shut off the game.

"No, I usually go play basketball with Shawn right about now. Come on!" He said darting out of the room, Jennifer close behind him.

Minkus was wearing one of Eric's leather jackets. "Kerri, are you sure your cousin won't mind if I borrow this?" He asked. He was admiring himself in the mirror.

"Nope, not at all." Kerri said. "Now, there's something missing, but I don't know…wait!" She dug around the bathroom drawers for something and pulled out a pair of aviator—style sunglasses. "These will look perfect with your new look, Minkus." She assured him.

Minkus took the glasses and put them on. "I don't know." He said. "I'm beginning to feel like it's Halloween." 

"It takes some getting used to Minkus." She said. "And remember what I taught you?"

Minkus nodded. "When someone says 'hi' to me say 'heeey'." He looked at her for approval. 

Kerri shook her head. "Not like that, it makes you sound like the Fonz." She said. "More like this he—ey ." She coached.

Minkus tried it. Kerri nodded her approval this time. "Great. And what else?"

"And always reply to an answer with 'yo?'" Minkus replied.

"You got it. Dude, Shawn'll hafta do some babysitting this Friday." She remarked with a smile.

* * *

Later, they were all at school. This was the first leg of Mr. Feeny's project. Kerri looked back at Shawn and smiled smugly. Shawn just rolled his eyes and tried to drown out Topanga, who was chanting.

"So, you really think you got me, huh?" Shawn asked Kerri.

"Oh, I know I do." She smiled at him.

"So, where is Minkus, Kerri?"

Kerri smiled a little. "Uh--he'll be here, I'm sure." She said, though she looked a little panicked. It wasn't like Minkus to be late to school. Just then, the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"Good morning, class." Mr. Feeny strode in. "I hope you all have enjoyed your assignments so far."

"Minkus?" Cory asked looking up. Minkus leaned against the doorframe. He had on sunglasses and a leather jacket, with a patened 'cool' smile on his face. 

"Yo, Mathews." He greeted Cory, pointing his index finger out at him. "Yo, Feeny."

"Stewart?" Mr. Feeny couldn't believe his eyes. What on earth happened to Stewart?? 

Kerri smiled widely and hid a laugh behind her hands. Even Topanga looked surprised, though midly. 

"Yo Mr. Minkus." Mr. Feeny cleared his throat, putting his 'teacher voice' back on. Minkus smiled a little. "Ah, well I gotta sit anyways." he said, jumping into his chair. "My dogs are killin' me." He put his feet up on his desk.

"Mr. Minkus."

"That's my name!" Minkus said and eyed Mr. Feeny pulling his glasses down slightly.

Mr. Feeny sighed and pushed Minkus's feet off the desk. He also took Minkus's sunglasses. "You can have these after class."

"Man." Minkus complained. "These teachers are a drag!"

Kerri couldn't help it. She put her head on her desk and tried not to laugh too loud.

Shawn leaned over to whisper to her. "You do know, that as Minkus has never been cool before, that there's a possibility of a cool overload, right?"

Kerri looked up at him. "Nu uh." She said with a shake of her dark hair. She looked doubtfull. "Really?"

Shawn nodded. "Seen it happen myself." He swore. "Not a pretty sight."

"That won't happen to Minkus."

But as Kerri watched Minkus and his new 'cool' act, she couldn't help but wonder. "I hope." She added under her breath.

~*~*~

Lunchtime. Minkus strutted outside of the class. "Hey, you know you want some!" He said to a couple of girls who raised their eyebrows and walked away. "Your loss, not mine babes" Minkus hollered after them.

"Hey, Minkus." Kerri walked up to him. "How's it goin'?"

"Hey Kerri." Minkus smiled at her. "This is the life, ain't it?" He leaned against his locker. "I'm thinking of cutting fourth period and hanging out in the parking lot. You wanna join?"

Kerri raised an eyebrow. Shawn's warning of a 'cool overload' came back, but Kerri ignored it. "Minkus you're cutting class?" She asked. 

"Sure I am, Kerri!" Minkus exclaimed. "All the cool dudes cut class." He reminded her. She shrugged.

"It just doesn't seem like you." She said.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Minkus asked. "You said so yourself that I can't be cool being me--so I'm going to be someone else--someone who's cool." He put his glasses back on and pulled out something hard. "Want one?"

"Minkus!" Kerri gasped. Okay, this had went too far. "You brought ciggarett s to school?"

Minkus showed her the pack. "The candy ones aren't bad for you." He said pulling one out and bitting into it. "I can't stand real smoke. I have asthma, and my asthma acts up and then I cough, and this one time I started to turn blue--" Minkus stopped himself. "I mean, yeah so?"

Okay, so Minkus was in there somewhere. She felt a little relived. "Well, I gotta go to lunch. See ya." She told him. Kerri felt suddenly guilty. Had she made Minkus think because he was smart, he couldn't be cool, or liked? She was beginig to understand why Mr. Fini had set this assignment up after all.

~*~*~*

"Kerri." Shawn and Cory watched her as she tapped her pencil against her notebook. They had decided to do their homework at Cory's after school--Shawn and Cory were planning on bugging to get Kerri to lend her hers so they could copy it.

"What?" Kerri looked up, distracted.

"Would you stop that?" Shawn asked, putting a hand over the pencil. "It's getting on my nerves!"

"Oh." Kerri grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"What's with you?" Cory asked, looking up. He'd take any excuse to stop his homework!

"Uh--well you know...how I said I can make Minkus cooler than you?" She asked Shawn.

Shawn nodded. 

"I think it's working...really working. And now I kind of feel bad." She paused, not really liking to feel guilty.

"Why?" Both boys asked.

"Well I kind of told Minkus he wasn't cool as himself." She began, now absently tearing a piece of paper into shreds. "And he belived me."

"He's Minkus." Cory pointed out. "He's King of the Nerdlings."

Shawn nodded. "Ah, you don't have nothing to worry about." He assured Kerri. "It'll blow over, and then I'll win the bet." He looked smug.

Kerri frowned. "Oh yeah?" She asked, feeling that spark of competitveness she always felt when Shawn challenged her. It was kind of weird. She usually felt she had to go out of her way to prove he was wrong.

"Yeah." Shawn ran a hand through his hair. "And you'll hafta do whatever I want!"

Kerri snorted. "You mean, you'll spend Friday helping me baby sit Morgan!" She retorted.

Shawn felt confident he was going to win. "We'll see." He said with such smugness Kerri felt like screaming. 

~*~*~*

School again. Cory, Shawn and Kerri were dropped off by Shawn's sister Stacey this time. Cory's mom and dad had to go in early.

"You'd better go to the cafeteria!" A girl said as she ran past. "There's a fight!"

"Fight?" The three echoed. Kerri grabbed the girl before she could speed off. "Who?" She asked.

"That Stewart Minkus and Gary Dalton." She said. "They're fighting over get this--Topanga Lawrence."

"What?" They all echoed again. "Why?"

"Gary called Topanga a name I guess, and it made Stewart mad, and he stood up for her!" Her eyes shone. "So now, they're fighting!"

"Uh oh!" Kerri said, hurrying towards the cafeteria. She hoped she wasn't too late to talk some sense into Minkus. "Minkus!" She said, spying him.

"Hey ya Kerri." Minkus greeted her. "I suppose you've heard who the baddest in the school is, huh?"

"Minkus--"

"He called Topanga a freak." Minkus explained to her. "I couldn't let him get away with that could I? Now that Topanga sees how cool I am maybe she'll--"

"Stewart!" They both heard Topanga's voice. She walked over to them, looking upset now. "You can't fight Gary! He'll cream you!"

"Hey babe, that was the old Stewart." Minkus said to Topanga, placing a hand on her shoulder. "This is the new Minkus."

Topanga turned to Kerri. "I suppose you had something to do with this?" She asked.

"A little?"

"Come on geek." Gary said to Minkus, and sneered. "You afraid?"

"Of you?" Minkus laughed. "You must have a 20/20 IQ. I'm not afraid of you!"

"Minkus." Kerri said. "Look--"

"Not now, Kerri." Minkus waved his hand at her. "I'm going to proof how cool I really am!"

"Minkus!" Kerri snapped, impatient. "Fighting won't proove how cool you are. This guy is a dumb jock." She said. "He'll just flatten you and that'll just build up his ego!"

Minkus paused. Maybe Kerri was getting through to him. She'd feel really bad if Gary Dalton punched Minkus out!

"Well--maybe you're right." Minkus said thoughtfully. He took his sunglasses off. "I just wanted you guys to think I was cool."

"I already did." Topanga said to him.

"Really?"

"Uh hu." Topanga said with a nod. "But that sort of stuff never mattered to me. I judge a person by what they're like inside." She directed a look towards Kerri. "Not what they're like outside."

Now Kerri really felt bad. "Look Minkus." She began. "Earlier when I said you weren't cool being you--I was...well...I was being dumb I guess." She said with a sigh. "And I figured I'd make you cool. But i f you're happy with the way you are, I guess it shouldn't bother me either."

Minkus nodded. "Hey, since you two really feel that way--"

"Come on Geek!" Gary shouted, picked Minkus up and swung him in a wide circle.

"Ahhh!!!" Minlus screamed.

~*~*~*

"Now." Mr. Feeny said. "This is the last part of your assignment. Here, you each will tell what it's been like learning about someone different." He looked down at his list. "Shawn and Topanga, you're up."

Shawn gave Kerri another smug look. Kerri rolled her eyes and smiled and Minkus who looked back and gave her a grin. He was still wearing the leather jacket, but he didn't have the sunglasses on.

"Well." Topanga began. "I found it was an interesting oventure to observe Shawn Hunter for a whole week. Quite exhausting, too."

Shawn smiled. "At least it wasn't borning!" He quipped.

"I found out that while you may be thought of a s a ceratin way, you are someone else entirly." She said with a smile. "That's my conclusion. Don't judge people because of their apearences. Get to know them first."

Mr. Feeny nodded with approval. "Very well done, Ms. Lawrence. Well, Mr. Hunter, what did you learn about observing Topanga?"

Shawn pulled out a few notes, skimmed them and launched into his 'speech'. "Ya wanna know what I learned? I learned if you chant too much, you can get a sore throat!"

"Is that all Mr. Hunter?" Mr. Feeny asked with a half-way amused expression.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Shawn said with a nod. He and Topanga took their seats.

"Next up is Cory Matthews and Jennifer Powers." Mr. Feeny said. Cory and Jennifer took their spots up front.

"Well." Jennifer began, twirling a piece of hair around her finger. "I learned a lot about video games." She said with a shrug. "And...well, that's all we did." She said with a shrug.

"I learned." Cory began. "That I hate shopping and I never want to go shopping again!"

Mr. Feeny rolled his eyes. "I assume you're both done?"

Two nods. "All right then, next up is Kerri Mathews and Stewart Minkus. This should be interesting." Mr. Feeny faintly mumbled.

"Okay." Kerri said, taking reigns. "I actually learned a lot." She began. "One, I learned never to make bets. Two, I learned it's not what you ARE that makes you cool, it's what you feel inside and what you you do. See, I never knew that before this little experiment. I tried to make someone into something they're not. If they're happy, why should I change them?" She asked with a shrug. "Okay I'm done."

"Mr. Minkus?"

Minkus spoke next. "Well, I learned a lot too. I know people judge you by appearences and it's not right. It shouldn't matter on what you look like--outside." He said with a shrug. "I tried being someone I'm not. I can't be." Minkus took off the jacket. "I may be a nerd, but I'm darned proud of it!" He declared. "So...that's what I wanted to say. I'm never going to try and be who I'm not--again!"

Mr. Feeny nodded. "That's exceptionaly put, Mr. Minkus. I think we've learned more than I thought." Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. "You'll get your grades tomorow. Class dismissed."

Kerri gathered her things up. She paused at Minkus's desk. "Hey Minkus?"

"Yeah, Kerri?"

"I am sorry ya know. I didn't know you were happy being a ner--I mean, being you." She said with a shrug. "And don't listen to what I said. It takes guts to face Gary Dalton like you did!"

Minkus laughed. "Yeah well." He said, cutting the laugh off short. "When I spun, and hit the pudding stand, I got sick and threw up on his shoes."

Kerri giggled. "Yeah, that comes in handy. So--I'll see you around?"

Minkus nodded. Kerri turned to leave. "Hey Kerri." Minkus called back to her. Kerri turned a bit.

"We're friends, right?" Minkus asked her.

"Of course we are." Kerri said with a nod. "You can hang out with me anytime you want, Minkus."

Minkus smiled. "Could you call me 'Stewart' sometimes, too? That's what my friends call me."

Kerri smiled. "Sure Mink--I mean, Stewart." She headed outside, Minkus with her.

~*~*

"So." Shawn said with an evil smile. "Are you ready to do whatever I want to do, today Ker?" Shawn asked.

Kerri mumbled someting he couldn't hear. 

"What was that?" Shawn asked, rubbing it in. He loved it when he was right.

"I said." Kerri said, looking up a little agitated. "I hate it when you're right!"

Shawn laughed. "All right--here's what we have to do. I promised my dad we'd help him at the auto shop today. You know, look at the cars clean up...it's not too much for you is it?" He asked with a laugh.

Kerri made a face at Shawn. "Nooo." She said with a long sigh. "Guess I have nothing better to do this afternoon."

"I thought you had to baby sit Morgan." Shawn pointed out. "Boy, are you going to be tired!"

"That's later tonight. Aunt Amy and Uncle Allan are going out." She explained.

Shawn nodded. "Well come on Ker, Dad's expecting us about three thirty!" He said.

"I can hardly wait." Kerri grumbled after him. "I'm never making a bet with you again, Shawn Patrick Hunter." She told him.

"Sure." Shawn rolled his eyes. "I've heard that before!"

~*~*The End~*~*

**Author's note: More Kerri stories on the way!**

**Revised Story**

  
  



End file.
